Hate
by General Grievous
Summary: Uchiha Itachi ponders on how he is different, as he surveys the scene of his clan's destruction.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was done

Mission accomplished

Uchiha Itachi stood gazing calmly at the gruesome sight in front of him, oblivious to his little brother's cries of "Why brother?"

His mother laid dead, her throat slashed by Itachi's own ANBU blade. His father lay on top of her, a dark stain spreading over the front of his shirt, indicating he had been stabbed. Their eyes were wide, still frozen in the shock of their last moments, the shock that their own son was the one who would kill them.

Itachi shifted his impassive gaze from the corpses of his parents, to the small boy who kneeled at their side, racked with pitiful sobs, which was only broken by his mutterings of "why?" and "how could you do this to them brother?"

Itachi spoke, "Little brother, I did this for one reason." Little Uchiha Sasuke looked up at his brother's words, his soft, puffy eyes meeting Itachi's blazing Sharingan.

"I did it to measure my capacity," he said.

"Y-your c-capacity?" Sasuke said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you kill me too! WHY?" Sasuke bellowed, fresh tears streaking down his face. His brother was his idol, the person who he had been striving to be like since he was very young. The fact that his brother had just killed his father and mother, as well as the rest of the Uchiha clan, shocked and confused Sasuke. He wanted to know why his brother hadn't killed him as well, why he hadn't sent him to be with his parents and the rest of his clan. He looked at Itachi's face, which bore no emotion, as he was accustomed to seeing it. Itachi then spoke,

"Because I didn't want to. I want to see what you will become, I want to see if you are worthy to be an Uchiha." He looked down at his parents again thinking, _they were not worthy, they were just weak fools_. He looked at Sasuke again, and saw something in his eyes that he did not understand. He dismissed it, and continued,

"If you want to become as strong as I. In order to do this, you need eyes like mine. There is a secret compartment underneath the Nakano Shrine. You will find out how to awaken these eyes in yourself. But to kill me, you need something else, you need to hate me, Sasuke."

Hate

What was hate?

Many times Itachi had pondered this. He had never felt hate before in his life. He had heard the word when he was but 5 years old, and being the inquisitive type, but not the most social, Itachi had looked within the dictionary to see what hate meant.

Hate: _n._ Intense animosity or dislike; hatred.

He had wondered if he had ever felt hate before. In fact, he had wondered if he had felt anything before. This question had been put forth just after one of his missions as a _genin_.

His teammate, a girl named Tatsumiya Miaki, had been slain by a _nukenin_ during the course of the mission. When he encountered his other teammate, a boy named Akamana Kojiro, at the funeral, he saw that the boy was crying. He had asked a simple question, "Why are you crying?"

His teammate had responded in a soft, almost dead voice,

"Because I loved her."

Love

What was love?

Love: _n._ A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

He realized, after that, that he had never felt love either. He guessed that love was the look that his mother got in her eyes whenever she fussed over the state of Sasuke's clothes or hair. Love may have been the look that Sasuke got whenever she did this.

He wondered why he didn't feel love.

He wondered why he didn't feel hate.

He wondered why he didn't feel.

After his first kill, he hadn't felt anything; he had just stood there, watching as the _nukenin_ life bled out of him, marveling at how long the man took to die.

He knew that a man that age would have approximately 5.5 quarts of blood in his body, and a person would die if over 40 of that was lost.

He wondered how that man had felt, as he died.

Itachi had seen many things in his life, but he knew, somehow, that he hadn't felt anything throughout those experiences.

But, Itachi didn't care.

He took a last look at his brother, and wondered what he should be feeling. Should he be feeling remorse? Guilt? Pity? He knew what the words meant, but he didn't know when one would feel them, when they occurred.

Once again, Itachi didn't care.

He left, leaving his brother to collapse to the floor, still crying over the dead bodies of his mother and father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, did you complete the mission?"

"Yes" responded Uchiha Itachi, currently kneeling in front of a black robed figure, who was watching him with brittle, sharp blue eyes. Eyes like ice.

"Excellent, so did you say what I told you to say?" the man asked.

"Yes, I told him to hate me." Itachi responded. The man chuckled; his brittle blue eyes glittered with amusement.

"Well done, Itachi. You have proved to me that you are worthy of the Akatsuki name. Now rest, you done a lot tonight."

"Thank you." Itachi turned and walked away, passing another black-cloaked man as he did, a man with golden eyes, pupils slitted like a snake's.

"Are you sure that it was wise, allowing him into this group?" The man asked, looking at the cloaked figure with ice in his eyes.

"I would've thought that you alone would have been able to see how much this will help us, Orochimaru." The man with ice in his eyes said.

"What do you mean?" the man, Orochimaru asked.

"Surely you could have seen it? In his eyes Orochimaru? They hold nothing. He is dead within, soulless if you will."

Orochimaru pondered on this, and was disturbed by this revelation. This fact must have shown on his face, as the ice-eyed man smirked saying,

"Don't worry Orochimaru, I left one Uchiha alive. That is what you want, is it not? He is the weakest of them all, and should be prime picking for you in several years."

Orochimaru scowled, he didn't like how this man knew what he was thinking, or how the man manipulated him.

"No need to get so annoyed, Orochimaru, if you don't like my gift, I can always return it." The ice-eyed man said, chuckling.

Orochimaru scowled again, but instead of snapping back an insult, switched topics.

"Why did you not ask him to get the Kyuubi? He could have done it without a problem when he was there."

"Hahaha…Simple, I want to see how he grows, I want to see if he is worthy of his name." The man responded, smiling wistfully.

"I see…" was all Orochimaru said.

He realized that he nothing more to say, so he left.

The man with ice in his eyes laughed softy as the man departed.

"Things will start to get interesting, and soon we will meet…little brother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Years later, a young girl would be flipping through medical records, thinking up the best way to treat the various illnesses that she saw. This was an exercise that her master had put her up to, though she believed that when her master had assigned it, she was simply looking for an excuse to sleep some more.

She would come across a folder for a woman named Uchiha Atsui.

She would find out that the woman was Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

She would notice that the medical report is dated a week before the birth of Uchiha Itachi, when Atsui was admitted to the hospital after being gravely injured by an enemy of the family.

She had a kunai rammed through her stomach.

Tipped with poison.

The doctors managed to close the wound, extract the poison and save the woman's life, only to have the woman go into labor several days later.

The woman gave birth to a baby boy, who despite a small cut in the side of his head, was as healthy as a baby could be.

Just as the girl started to flip the page, she spotted a note written by the doctor.

"Child may have suffered brain damage from toxin. It is unknown how the child will be affected. It would be best to keep him under observation."

End.

000000000000000000000000000000000

This is my first fic, and is just a one shot on why Itachi killed his clan.

I know that in the manga Itachi appeared to smile and show emotion when around Sasuke, but for this fic, just take all of those scenes and make them disappear in your minds.

So for lack of a better word, this fic is AU.

I don't plan to write any more chapters on it, unless people really like it.

I'm out,

_General Grievous_


End file.
